


Life of a demon and an ex-goddess

by Kervian



Category: RWBY
Genre: (btw I'm an idiot and orphaned the other one so this will be a re-post I think? Idk), AU, Angels, Be ready for some gay action cause it is about to go down!, Be ready for some rwby shenanigans tho, Demons, F/F, Goddesses, Gods, Imma just gonna add more characters as the plot thickensssss, This ain't too serious unless u want it to be, XD, and all of that supernatural crap, anyway enjoy the gay u gays, like maybe a bumblebee one, maybe I'll add some other ships into the fic, something like that, you know just toss some on for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kervian/pseuds/Kervian
Summary: Ruby Rose is a top-notch demon and Weiss an Ex-Goddess, completely banished from the heavens because of resisting her father.Reposted or re-did because I orphaned the other one. I'm an idiot I know.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Life of a demon and an ex-goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it is I, an Idiot of an author.
> 
> So lemme explain, I accidentally orphaned the original fic and now I guess I'm redoing it but not actually, I changed the storyline a bit and the title cause' well I'm still pretty new to this whole thing and don't know what to do if you've orphaned a work so yeah.

In a land called Remnant, interesting beings live and roam the face of it. Demons, angels, gods, goddesses, Humans and more.

There are four kingdoms, Vale, a place where most humans live. Haven, many adventurers go there because there are a lot of dungeons around it. Atlas, where most holy beings live, and Vacuo, the kingdom of which demons and Faunus roam and live together.

There is also the heaven and hell but we already know what those are.

Interesting things will happen soon in Remnant, particularly of a certain demon and an ex-goddess will meet and well, let's just see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prologue is short and I'm sorry about that.  
There's just a lot of things going on and I just quickly made this in a rush.  
I'll be posting Chapter 1 soon though since it's practically done I just have to re-read it and edit somethings.  
Anyway thanks for reading, bye


End file.
